Summer Nights
Summer Nights ist ein Song aus der zehnten Folge der dritten Staffel, Will will, und wird von Mercedes und Sam mit den New Directions gesungen. Die Jungen und Mädchen der New Directions fragen Mercedes und Sam über ihre Romanze aus und setzen die beiden immer weiter unter Druck, bis sie anfangen den Song zu singen, um von ihrer Sommerromanze zu erzählen. Das Original stammt aus dem Musical Grease, das erstmals 1971 aufgeführt wurde. Charts Lyrics Sam: Summer lovin' had me a blast Mercedes: Summer lovin' happened so fast Sam: I met a girl crazy for me Mercedes: Met a boy cute as can be Beide: Summer days driftin' away, To uh-oh those summer nights New Directions: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh! New Directions-Jungs: Tell me more, tell me more Rory: Did you get very far? New Directions-Mädchen: Tell me more, tell me more Sugar: Like, does he have a car? New Directions: Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh Sam mit New Directions harmonierend: She swam by me, she got a cramp Mercedes mit New Directions harmonierend: He ran by me, got my suit damp Sam mit New Directions harmonierend: I saved her life, she nearly drowned Mercedes mit New Directions harmonierend: He showed off, splashing around Beide: Summer sun, something's begun, But uh-oh those summer nights New Directions: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh New Directions-Mädchen: Tell me more, tell me more Tina: Was it love at first sight? New Directions-Jungs: Tell me more, tell me more Puck: Did she put up a fight? New Directions: Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh Sam mit New Directions harmonierend: Took her bowling in the arcade Mercedes mit New Directions harmonierend: We went strolling, drank lemonade Sam mit New Directions harmonierend: We made out under the dock Mercedes mit New Directions harmonierend: We stayed out 'till ten o'clock Beide: Summer fling, don't mean a thing, But uh-oh those summer nights New Directions: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh New Directions-Jungs: Tell me more, tell me more Finn: But you don't gotta brag New Directions-Mädchen: Tell me more, tell me more Kurt: 'Cause he sounds like a drag New Directions: Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEAH! Mercedes mit New Directions harmonierend: He got friendly, holding my hand Sam mit New Directions harmonierend: While she got friendly down in the sand Mercedes mit New Directions harmonierend: He was sweet, just turned eighteen Sam mit New Directions harmonierend: Well, she was good, you know what I mean New Directions: Woah! Beide: Summer heat, boy and girl meet, But uh-oh those summer nights New Directions: Woo, woo, woo! New Directions-Mädchen: Tell me more, tell me more Santana: How much dough did he spend? New Directions-Jungs: Tell me more, tell me more Rory: Could she get me a friend? Sam: It turned colder - that's where it ends Mercedes: So I told him we'd still be friends Sam: Then we made our true love vow Mercedes: Wonder what he's doing now Beide: Summer dreams ripped at the seams, Bu-ut oh those summer nights...! New Directions: Tell me more, tell me more! Trivia *Das ist der einzige Song aus der Folge, der nicht vom Heiraten handelt. *Die Performance ähndelt der aus dem Film und wurde sogar an der gleichen Schule, der "Venice High School" in Los Angeles gedreht. *Die New Directions stellen folgende Grease-Charaktere dar (außer Artie und Kurt): **'The Thunderbirds' von den New Directions-Jungs: ***'Danny' von Sam Evans ***'Doody' und Sonny von Rory Flanagan ***'Putzie' (Roger in der Bühnenversion) von Finn Hudson ***'Kenickle' von Noah Puckerman **'The Pink Ladies' von den New Directions-Mädchen und Kurt Hummel: ***'Sandy' von Mercedes Jones ***'Marty' von Sugar Motta ***'Rizzo' von Kurt Hummel ***'Jan' von Santana Lopez ***'Frenchie' von Tina Cohen-Chang **Rachel übernimmt die Rolle der Patty Simcox, wobei anzumerken ist, dass diese kein Mitglied der Pink Ladies ist. ** Was den Gesang angeht, übernimmt Kurt den Part von Rizzo, von den Gesten hert, übernimmt ihn Santana (zum Beispiel Mercedes/Sandy und Rachel/Patty von der Bank treten) ***Sie übernimmt die Rolle noch einmal in Glease. *Kurt sollte eigentlich bei den Jungs mitsingen, doch Chris schlug Ryan vor, es umzuändern, da es nicht Kurts Art gewesen wäre. *Der Song wurde in Die Zeit deines Lebens angekündigt, indem Mercedes zu Sam sagt, dass das, was sie hatten, ein "Sommerflirt" war. *Die letzten Zeilen: "It turned colder, that's where it ends" und "Then we made our true love vow" werden von Sam als Danny, "So I told him we'd still be friends," und "Wonder what he's doing now" von Mercedes als Sandy gesungen. Im Original werden die Zeilen von dem jeweils anderen gesungen. *Artie ist der Einzige, der bei der Performance nicht dabei ist. Vermutlich deswegen, weil er bei den Jungs gewesen wäre und somit auf den Treppen hätte sein müssen, was ihm aufgrund seines Rollstuhls nicht möglich gewesen wäre. *Der Song sollte laut Skript eigentlich in Ouvertüre gesungen werden. *Obwohl der Song in der dritten Staffel veröffentlich wurde, erschien er erst auf dem Glee: The Music Presents Glease Album in Staffel Vier. *In Tested wird der Song von Blaine erwähnt, der ebenso zur Sprache bringt, dass Kurt dabei den Rizzo-Part übernommen hat, weil dieser sich wohl fühlte, wenn er mit den Mädchen rumhang. Fehler *Während der Performance steht Brittany auf. Als sich aber die Einstellung zu einem anderen Kamerawinkel bewegt, sitzt sie wieder und es geht hin und her. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Rory Flanagan Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Sugar Motta Kategorie:Solos von Noah Puckerman